Another gray day in the big blue world
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: "Para él los días siempre eras grises y sin emoción. Pero cuando conoció a esa chica, deseo que todos sus días fueran verdes como su cabello" - Universo Alterno, Genderbender.
1. Otro día gris

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic es de mi creación, los personajes fueron hechos por Kishimoto Masashi-san.

**Género:** Shoujo, hetero, Universo alternativo.

**Pareja:** SasoZetsu, un ligero MadaZetsu.

**Notas:**

Narración del personaje

―Dialogo ―Acciones.

**Deidara-Inuzuka: **Queridos lectores, si, ustedes. Antes de empezar déjenme decirles que Zetsu la coloque como mujer. Si, una linda y hermosa mujer, por eso es hetero. Otra cosa, cuando Zetsu habla en negrita, es la Zetsu oscura. Espero disfruten el OneShot.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Another Gray day in the big blue world**

_Ring Ring..._

Así sonaba el despertador. No podía soportar es horrible sonido. Había estado hasta tan tarde haciendo un trabajo para Historia del arte, la profesora es una prostituta amargada. Me quite las sabanas blancas que cubrían mi muy cansado rostro. Se podían notar las ojeras... Espero no me comparen con Itachi. Me levante y desayune solo galletas, no soy muy exquisito con la comida y me da mucha flojera hacerme un rico, delicioso y saludable desayuno. Después me di un baño con agua fría, joder con ese calentador que no sirve. Me vestí con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga y un blue jean con zapatos negros de vestir. Esa es mi usual forma de vestir, un poco elegante.

Bostece, seguía teniendo sueño. Vi la hora en mi reloj de muñeca y eran las ía que estar temprano allá, en esa tienda.

No me he presentado, soy Akasuna no Sasori, estudio diseño grafico en la Universidad de arte de Tokyo, junto con mi mejor amigo Deidara. Yo vivo con él en un apartamento y así gastamos menos dinero y nos turnamos en pagar la renta. ¿Mi familia? No tengo, mis padres murieron cuando era joven y mi abuela esta en un ancianato (ella dijo que le gustaba ese lugar y esta con mi tío abuelo también).

Tengo que llegar temprano, nunca debo faltar a un compromiso y tampoco llegar tarde... Sería una falta de respeto y no estaría en mis creencias. Lo que pasa es que yo siempre digo «_No me gusta esperar, ni tampoco hacer esperar a las personas»,_ algo que empecé a pensar por esperar mucho a mis padres que se habían ido de viaje cuando murieron.

_Por esa razón odio esperar._

Salí del apartamento que comparto con mi mejor amigo de sexualidad 'dudosa'. Seguro estuvo pensando en cómo vencer a Uchiha Itachi, si, su eterno rival. Lo intenta vencer desde la secundaria y sigue sin poder ganarle.

Las calles siempre me parecen tan frías y grises. Siempre me dirijo a las personas sin expresión, y ellas me describen como alguien frio y algo amargado. Pero ellos no ven como veo yo el mundo. No tiene color, no le veo lo animado ni lo bello.

_Es solo otro día gris en el gran mundo azul._

Las personas engañan, fingen las cosas por diversión, son hipócritas, son envidiosas, aman por dinero y por belleza. ¿Qué tiene de malo por belleza? Pues, que solo ven lo de afuera, y no lo que tiene el interior. Muchas chicas se me acercan intentando coquetear conmigo, porque les parezco «lindo» y «atractivo». No les hago caso a ninguna, todas son prostitutas escapadas de un burdel.

Bueno, no soy gay, es que ninguna chica me ha llamado la atención. Todas las que he visto y/o conocido solo hablan de como verse bien. Gastar todo su dinero en una peluquería y excesivo maquillaje que no ve para nada bien. Todas son personas grises en este gran mundo azul. No hay color en mi vida, la pintura de mi vida se decoloro hace años cuando vi la cruda realidad. Hasta los sentimientos de las personas son grises. Hasta las pinturas que estoy haciendo últimamente las veo sin color.

Llegue a un estudio fotográfico. Abrí el negocio junto con un chico que me esperaba en el frente. Se llama Kakuzu, muy avaro, pero monto un estudio fotográfico solo para ganar dinero. El es mi amigo así que decidí ayudarlo en esto.

_Solo porque el arte es eterno, como una fotografía._

Entre y me senté a esperar a los clientes. No veo chispas, color... Vida en esas caras de las personas a las cuales les tomo una fotografía.

_Otro día gris en el gran mundo azul._

Me gusta mucho la fotografía. Me gusta cómo se preserva eso por años y años y quedan los recuerdos por siempre. Todas las generaciones sabrán como fueron sus antepasados por la fotografía eterna. Se han quejado de mi trabajo, es que ellos no entienden, no soy yo, son ellos, no tienen el color suficiente para que sea bella y hermosa, y eterna como los recuerdos.

Aburrido. Esta tienda es aburrida, solo vienen chicas a mostrar sus cuerpos plásticos y tomarse fotos con sonrisas llenas de falsedad. No le veo belleza a eso. Adoro cuando un cuerpo muestra su belleza natural y una sonrisa delicada y alegre, obviamente, eso no existe.

Me recosté del escritorio, no podía resistir el sueño. Escuche que alguien entro. No quise alzar la vista. Sus pasos se acercaron más y más… No me había dicho nada y pensé que solo estaba viendo. Pero luego trago fuerte y supe que estaba nerviosa aquella persona.

―Di-disculpe… Di-disculpe… **¡Joder escúchame! **―me gritó, por la voz supe que era una chica.

Me acomode, y solté un suspiro. La mire fijamente, me quede estupefacto. No podía creer lo que veía. Me sonroje, era sorprendentemente bella.

En frente de mi estaba una linda chica de piel de dos colores, blanco y negro, justamente por la mitad. Su cabello, caía atrás de su espalda, tenía unos rulos al final de ese largo cabello que llegaba a la cintura. Me hechizo, ese reluciente cabello verde, como si fueran las hojas de los arboles ondeando en el viento. Sus ojos, dorados, más que el propio oro. «_No todo lo que brilla es oro_», a mi me parece que se referían a esos ojos dorados, sus ojos no son oro pero juro que los vi brillar con la luz de la tienda.

Me mostro una linda sonrisa de su cara adorable. Era de mi altura, y no tenía mucho que cuerpo que relucir, su pecho era plano, pero tenía unas pequeñas curvas.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ―le dije para que no se enojara otra vez.

―Es que quiero contratar a uno de los fotógrafos de aquí, si alguno está disponible ―me dijo ya normalmente.

―Oh claro, dígame el día, la hora y la ocasión ―le dije y saque una página y busque un lapicero.

―Oh, creo que yo tengo un lapicero aquí... **¡Joder, nunca encuentro nada!** ―se enfado consigo misma mientras buscaba algo en su cartera.

Me reí, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ven a esa chica tierna enfadarse consigo misma me causaba mucha gracia. Pensé que ella tendría algo como, bipolaridad, pero eso hizo que me atrajera más.

―**¿¡De que te ríes! **―se enojó.

―Es que... Es que... Parece que fueras bipolar, y tu imagen tierna se hace ver un poco gracioso ―reí más... Pero me sonroje al escuchar lo que había dicho.

―Oh... Este... G-Gracias ―note en ella un leve sonrojo, eso se le hacía ver más lindo.

―Ya encontré uno ―saque de mi gaveta uno―. ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

―Zetsu... ―me dijo sonriente―. ¿Y el tuyo?

―Akasuna no Sasori... Me puedes decir solo Sasori...

―Bueno, te diré Sasori-kun...

Solo una risita, se tapo la boca con la mano. Así pude ver un hermoso anillo con un brillante diamante. Debió costar mucho dinero, se veía lujoso. En ese instante sentí un dolor, un dolor que quemaba mi pecho.

―¿Me p-puede decir la ocasión? ―le dije un poco nervioso por la respuesta que daría.

―Una boda ―dijo mientras miraba su anillo con una sonrisa triste.

―Quien este con usted debe tener mucha suerte. Es una mujer muy hermosa ―comente.

―¿E-en serio? ―se sonrojo completamente―... Tienes razón, hay que ser felices ―nuevamente me mostro una sonrisa triste, algo sospechaba de ese gesto.

―Dígame el lugar y la fecha, y cuantas horas estaremos allí y las fotos que hay que tomar ―le explique.

Me dijo cada una de las cosas con su hermosa y delicada voz. Algunas veces sonaron vagamente tristes. Eso me hacía dudar de algo sobre ella.

―¿Oye, que edad tienes? ―me preguntó.

―Tengo... 23... ―me sonroje un poco y fruncí el seño, siempre me preguntan eso.

―**¡Jajajaja! ¡No lo puedo creer, entonces eres un enano! **―se burlo.

―¡OYE! Soy estatura normal... ―corregí.

―Pero es que eres taaan~ pequeño.

―Por lo menos no soy bipolar.

―**Cállate jodido enano** ―inflo las mejillas. Me pareció un gesto muy infantil y tierno.

Los dos soltamos unas risitas y seguimos hablando. Ya había pasado una hora y no nos habíamos cansado de hablar.

―No había reído así hace mucho ―me dijo ella.

―¿Y tu novio? ―pregunte, aunque no debí hacerlo, no era mi problema.

―Bueno, él...Algunas veces está ocupado. Pero yo lo amo ―dijo con tristeza.

Esas palabras me dolieron a mí. El amor, era dolor. Me imagine que ella sentía dolor ahora mismo, soledad; pero ella lo amaba y era lo que más me dolía. Solo amar para ser dolido. ¿Porque tienes que amar de esa manera si hay otros que te pueden corresponder con el mismo amor?

―¿Entonces te veré ese día?

―Claro, no faltaría por nada.

En eso entro un hombre, alto y corpulento, su cabello azabache, traía unos jeans y una camisa naranja. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Por su aspecto pude saber que era un Uchiha. Le lancé una mirada amenazante, no puedo creer que alguien como ella pueda amarlo a él.

―¡Con que estas aquí Zetsu! Te estaba buscando, vamos a buscar tu vestido ―le toma la mano.

―Está bien, ya voy Madara ―dijo con una sonrisa débil y me mira tiernamente―. ¡Te veo allá! Seguro tus fotografías son eternas como tu arte.

―Está bien -dije.

Ella sacudió su mano y salieron de la tienda. Mire como el cabello verde bailaba en el viento que había fuera de la tienda. No podía dejar de verla, me calmaba esa piel, ese cabello, esos ojos, esa doble personalidad. Ella miro sobre su hombro y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa que nunca podre olvidar.

Ella le da color a mi vida...Lo hace, con solo verla. Ella quedara hermosa entre muchas flores, seguro su vestido llevara eso, ya que me comento que le gustaban. Como desearía tocarla y sentir esos labios bicolores que tanto me atraen.

La vida algunas veces trae desventajas y esta es una de esas. Solo puedo admirarla desde lejos. Su bello cuerpo que representa la naturaleza misma.

_Mis días tienen color._

Hay que amar para ser amado. Pero no creo que eso se aplique en este caso, solo la amare para verla sonreír una y otra vez.

Ya no habrá mas días grises, no tengo mas preocupación. Creo que encontré algo por lo cual debo, seguir viviendo.

_Otro día 'verde' en el gran mundo azul._

Ella es la única chica la cual puede verse entre las personas. Su cabello verde se podría notarse entre el montón de personas grises.

_Daria todo por... Tocar ese cabello._

_Por hacer que ella haga mis días grises en verdes._

_**«Another Gray day in the big blue world»**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka: _

_¡Perdonen por este horrible oneshot x_X! ¡Pero fue lo que salió de mi imaginación! Y me gusta escribir solo de esta pareja :B…_

_Hey! Nuevamente yo, les traje otro SasoZetsu. Seguiré escribiendo esto ya que nadie la hace uwu"...Es que a nadie le gusta ;w;... Pero si les gusta el SasuNaru o ItaSasu w"... Sin comentarios._

_Es corto, es otro OneShot o Drabble. __Me inspire de la canción de Maaya Sakamoto "Another Gray Day in the big blue world". __Aquí Saso-chan x3 se enamora de Zetsu, una linda chica que va a la tienda, pero desgraciadamente descubre que se va a casar, y así se rompen sus ilusiones..._

_Quería que este no tuviera un final feliz, o algo así... Claro que igual, deje cosas en misterio con lo de Zetsu y lo que pasaba con Madara, YEAH! _

_¿Se casara con Madara? ¿Sasori solo la vera en el altar? Los dejo a su imaginación, ya que solo lo dejare como oneshot, las personas no les atrae esto así que no importa._

_Sasori solo la vera sonreír a otro... Es su felicidad, además que le trajo color a sus días._

_Creo que he influenciado un poco el mundo con el SasoZetsu! Quiero hacer uno donde Saso sea un príncipe y Zetsu una princesa... ¿Qué les parece? Me inspire escuchando 'Servant of Evil'. No soy buena narrando pero poco a poco iré mejorando. ¡Ya se me ocurrió otro SasoZetsu, una vida de gatos! ¿Merecen ser creados y seguir mi otro SasoZetsu?_

_¿Esto merece un review, tomates, una torta de chocolate o una fotografía de la boda de Zetsu?_

_¡Digan nyan nyan nyan como nyan cat y sean felices!_


	2. La boda

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic es de mi creación, los personajes fueron hechos por Kishimoto Masashi-san.

**Género:** Shoujo, hetero, Universo alternativo Genderbender.

**Pareja:** SasoZetsu, un ligero MadaZetsu y también MadaDei.

**Notas:**

Narración del personaje

―Dialogo ―Acciones.

"Pensamientos"

La **negrita** es Zetsu **oscura**.

_Otra narración pero más…¿importante del personaje? No sé cómo explicarlo._

P.O.V: Point of View, eso significa "punto de vista". ¡Aquí hay puntos de vistas de los dos protagonistas!

**Deidara-Inuzuka:**Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo de mi SasoZetsu. ¡No pensé que fuera tan aceptado! ¡En serio! ¡No puedo creerlo! Varias personas comentaron el capitulo, eso me hace muy feliz. Sé que esta pareja no agrada y eso… Pero que se le hace… Me gusta escribirla y si a alguien le gusta… ¡Seguiré! Por cierto, recuerden que Zetsu es mujer.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Another Gray day in the big blue world**

**Capitulo**** 2:**

"**La ****boda****"**

Zetsu's P.O.V.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. La luz que entró por la ventana me hace sentarme. Retiro la sabana y observó a mi lado un espacio vacío de la cama. Sentí como mis ojos se aguaron un poco mientras pase mi mano sobre ese lugar frio y vacio.

Me levante, y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Seguro son casi las 6:00 PM. Después de esto regare las plantas.

Serví dos platos llanos en la mesa y los observe. Algunas veces mi otra parte me dice «_** ¡Deja a ese desgraciado! **_», pero yo digo que « _Lo sigo amando_ ».

_Lo amo con locura; No me importan las infidelidades._

Escuche a alguien entrar al apartamento. Nuestro hermoso apartamento lujoso, con todo lo que una mujer podría desear. También bellos cubiertos de plata y una terraza para poder cenar a la luz de la luna «_Algo que no hago con él_». Escuche los pasos cada vez más cerca, «_debe ser él_», pensé. Cubrí mi cara con ojos aguados con mis manos de dos colores, no quería que viera mi tristeza.

El traía su traje formal negro un poco arrugado y su corbata roja suelta. Su cabello negro alborotado, y sus ojos oscuros y profundos tan oscuros y brillantes como su cabello. Al entrar a la cocina me dedica una sonrisa hermosa y tierna. Esa sonrisa fue la que me hipnotizo y me enamoro.

_Lo que me encadeno a él. _

El se acerca a mí y me da un beso tierno en los labios. Sentí como su lengua juguetea en mi boca y como me abraza fuertemente para hacer más intenso el beso.

_Me aprisiona a él._

Sentí que esto me hacia quererlo mas y mas, pero no me puedo separar, entre la espada y la pared. Nos separamos para separarnos y poder respirar. Acaricia mi cabello de manera sutil y le da un beso a un mechón verde. Se sienta en la silla del comedor y me sonríe nuevamente como hizo al entrar.

Le serví unos waffles con miel. A él le gustan mucho los waffles. Le serví un poco de jugo de naranja, luego me serví la comida y el jugo también.

―Perdona, es que me quede dormido en la oficina ―me dijo de manera dulce y prueba la comida―. Deliciosa como siempre, cariño.

Me senté y los dos empezamos a comer tranquilamente para disfrutar el desayuno. Me siguió hablando de lo que había hecho en su 'trabajo'. No puedo creerme eso, no soy «_**pendeja**_», digo «_ingenua_».

Mi nombre es Zetsu, próximamente Zetsu Uchiha. Sí, mi novio es Madara Uchiha, líder de la gran empresa Uchiha, un hombre que es admirado por muchos odiado por otros. Me casare con él en unas semanas. Debería estar feliz, pero es lo opuesto. Aun así lo amo y ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás, nadie me podría amar.

_En realidad, nadie podría __**amarnos**__._

Yo sufro bipolaridad y soy como si fuera dos personas; si a mí me gusta el rosa a mi otra parte le gusta el azul, si a mí me gusta el dulce, a mi otra parte lo salado y así es siempre… Como dos personas en un cuerpo, odio eso. También mi cuerpo es extraño, las personas me lanzan miradas aterradoras cuando camino por la calle, solo por mi piel de dos colores; Una mitad es blanca y la otra mitad es negra. Las personas se asquean por mi presencia, eso es normal para mí.

_Por eso odio mi cuerpo, lo odio. __**No quiero ni verme al espejo.**_

Hable un rato con Madara y luego hice unas quehaceres en la casa, ¡Joder como los odio! Pero a Madara le gusta ver la casa limpia y ordenada. Salí a la terraza a regar unas flores que tenía en unas masetas. Rosas… La flor de la pasión. Me relaja al estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Aproveche la mañana así que fui a buscar un fotógrafo para la boda, tenía que hacer los arreglos posibles para que mi Madara no tuviera tanto trabajo. Encontré un lugar y entre. Era un lugar grande con muchas fotos de varias personas muy hermosas, me quede en silencio viendo las fotografías, y algunas de unas bodas, sentía como esa energía quedaba por siempre y mas la felicidad de esas personas de la foto. Deje de ver el lugar y me centre con un adolescente o eso parecía, recostado de la mesa. Dormía dulcemente, estaba nerviosa, no quería despertarlo. Trague fuertemente, «_¿Y si se molesta?_» pensé, pero fui valiente y lo desperté.

_No pensé que este encuentro…. __**Cambiaria mi vida.**_

Un chico con cara angelical me miro. Sus ojos miel algo indiferentes, su hermoso cabello algo alborotado, su piel tan bella y reluciente como una porcelana. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras pero eso lo hacía ver más tierno. Además de su pequeña estatura.

Sentía algo en mi corazón, se acelero de rara manera. Eso solo pasaba con Madara. No debo sentir eso por otra persona, ya que amo a mi novio ¿no?

_¿Tengo dos personalidades, __**y diferentes sentimientos?**_

No, no era eso. Esa persona era muy divertida, me hizo sentir cosas que no había sentido hace tiempo con Madara. Eso me dolía dentro de mí. Era horrible saber que una persona prácticamente extraña te hacía más feliz que tu propio esposo, bueno, casi esposo.

_**Pero igual**__ debo amarlo._

Sentía que alguien me observaba a lo lejos, fuera de la tienda. No le preste atención, me sentía muy feliz hablando con el fotógrafo, en serio me hacia alejarme de ese mundo gris.

_Aunque este es otro día gris __**en el gran mundo azul.**_

Su nombre, muy bello… Era un escorpión, igual de rojo que esos animales venenosos. Quien lo diría… Me encontré con un escorpión en la arena roja. Tenía curiosidad tocar ese alborotado cabello, « ¿_será puntiagudo como la cola del escorpión? _» pensé y solté una risita. Pero esa persona llego…

Entro de la nada Madara y me miro; él me estaba viendo desde hace rato. Siempre es así. Me saco de allí a propósito, los celos lo comían por dentro. Salimos de la tienda pero no me dijo nada… Solo podía mirar su cara llena de ira, «_¿En realidad me amas? __**¿Entonces porque me haces esto?**_»

Sentí como los ojos de ese pelirrojo angelical se mantenían fijos en mí, pero…

_**No pude darme vuelta.**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Sasori's P.O.V.

No la vi. No la vi después de esa vez que vino a estudio fotográfico. Deseaba verla nuevamente, ese hermoso y largo cabello verde… junto con esos brillantes ojos amarillos.

Me levanto de mi cama. Hoy no tengo que trabajar, pero ya se me pego la costumbre de levantarme temprano. Fui a la cocina y saque de la nevera un poco de cereal y leche y me sirvo sin ganas. Mis días grises volvieron. Sin ella sentía como mi vida volvía a ser igual.

_Esos días grises._

Comía el cereal lentamente sin ganas en la pequeña mesa de comer de dos sillas, eran las 6:00 AM y la tranquilidad sobraba, me sentía en paz cuando mi compañero no se despertando dando sus gritos de su arte… Pero, se fue la tranquilidad hasta que un hombre salió del cuarto de mi compañero Deidara.

_Sentí una enorme ira en el pecho._

Era aquel hombre que estaba con Zetsu, ese hombre pálido de cabello oscuro como sus ojos. Traía su traje un poco desorganizado. Detrás de este salió mi compañero, Deidara, con una pijama azul. El es rubio y de ojos azules, es muy hiperactivo y algo infantil algunas veces pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

Los dos se fueron afuera del apartamento y discutieron algo. Luego hubo un silencio.

Vi como mi compañero y aprendiz entró al apartamento y lo fulmine con la mirada, el me miro extraño y se acerco a mí para comer cereal también. Coloco un plato hondo y se sirve leche en él y se sienta.

―¿Quién era él? ―pregunto molesto.

―¿Esta celoso Danna? ―me respondió con una pregunto y me muestra una sonrisa burlona.

―Solo dime quien es ―esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba.

―El es Uchiha Madara, el famoso presidente de la empresa Uchiha y blah blah blah… Espero no te hayamos despertado ―rió un poco.

―Ni sabía que él estaba aquí ―contuve mi rabia ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a una persona tan tierna como ella.

―¡Hoy si me vengare de Itachi! ―dijo el malévolamente.

―Si claro, un día de estos terminaras enamorado de él―me burlo.

―¡No diga eso Danna! ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco―. A mí me gusta es Madara, aunque se va a casar pronto con una chica rara.

―¿Y porque se va a casar si no la quiere? ―le pregunto furioso golpeando la mesa.

―N-no lo sé Danna, el solo dijo eso, uhn ―me dijo un poco asustado por mi aptitud.

―Y andas con el sabiendo que se va a casar ―le regaño.

―Él fue el que vino a mí y se me insinuó ―frunció el seño―. Yo le he dicho siempre que tiene novia y que no debería estar conmigo… Pero siempre vuelve y yo, como idiota, lo recibo con los brazos abiertos, uhn ―suspiro― ¿Seguirás comiendo cereal?

Yo no culpo a mi compañero, solo lo culpo a él. A ese idiota de ojos oscuros como Itachi y su cabello negro. Siento como se burla de ella, la flor que tiene que poco a poco se marchita por sus gustos.

_Lo odio, como también odio esperar._

Ya faltaba poco para su boda y mi cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo. Salí a dar un paseo por el parque esa noche, quería despejar esa horrible imagen de mi cabeza.

Mis días grises se fueron nuevamente.

Ella estaba allí. Mirando unas hermosas flores. Sus ojos brillaban más con la luz de la luna, unos ojos tristes pero que te puede enamorar. Su mirada estaba fija en las flores, ni noto mi presencia. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y dejo salir una reluciente lágrima de sus ojos dorados.

_No pude soportarlo._

Corrí hacia ella y la abrace, no pude contenerme. La abrace lo más fuerte que pude y acaricie su suave cabello. Solo pude sentir que mi hombro estaba empapado por sus lágrimas. Ella correspondió mi abrazo y dejo salir todo lo que tenia dentro.

Al rato nos sentamos en un banco que estaba al lado de un poste de luz. Ella miraba sus piernas aun con su nariz enrojecida y sus ojos completamente rojos. No quise hablar, solo miraba alguna que otra persona que pasaba por allí.

―G-gracias ―pudo decirme y volteo su cara hacia mí para dedicarme la sonrisa más bella que he visto.

―Por nada ―dije con aire triste.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio pero ella lo volvió a romper.

―¿Por qué fuiste tan bueno conmigo si apenas nos conocemos? ―me dijo con ojos lagrimosos todavía.

―"_Porque te amo"_ ―quise decirle pero solo lo pensé―. Solo fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, además te vi muy triste… No importa el porqué lo hice si no tu ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Sinceramente no quería que me dijera eso que me imaginaba. Solo me provocaría más dolor.

Que no sea eso, por favor.

―Mi novio, no llego a nuestra cena ayer… ¿Lo recuerdas? Es el que fue al estudio a buscarme ―me dijo con sonrisa triste nuevamente, solo desvié la mirada―. Pero seguro lo olvido porque estaba trabajando. A-Así que no te… preocupes ―miró su anillo de compromiso.

―¡Claro que me preocupare! No es justo que falte a una cita contigo… Yo nunca haría eso… ―me sonroje por lo último.

―Gracias, siempre tan bueno ―me dijo.

―Por nada… Pero lo que dije es verdad ―estaba seguro que mis mejillas estaban del mismo color que mi cabello.

―¿De qué hablas? ―se sonroja un poco y desvié la mirada.

―Si yo estuviera contigo. Nunca te haría eso, nunca te haría sufrir como hace él ―le tomo la mano con su anillo delicadamente.

―No, **el **no **me hace sufrir** ―mintió, se que estaba mintiendo. Su mano estaba temblando―. **El es…** muy bueno conmigo…

Sentía como si peleara en su interior para no decirme lo que siente.

―¡No me mientas! ―le grite frustrado. No quería que siguiera sufriendo por esa persona.

―¿Por qué estas llorando? ―me preguntó preocupada.

No me había percatado que un líquido cristalino y salado resbalaba por mis mejillas. Así de frustrado y confundido me sentía. No… No me sentía así, solo eran…

_Celos._

Me sentía desesperado por no tener a esa chica en mis brazos. Amarla hasta el amanecer y poder besar todo su cuerpo sin poder detenerme. Mirar sus ojos de oro, el tesoro que cualquiera quisiera tener.

_Pero ese tesoro nunca será mío._

―¿Estás bien? ―seguía mirándome con esos enormes ojos preciosos.

―Yo… ―No sabía que decirle.

―Dime lo que quieras, yo te escuchare ―me sonríe.

―Yo…te…amo… ―pude decir al fin.

Esas palabras que estaban contenidas en mi corazón. Unas palabras que solo quiero dedicarte a ti, que deseo decirte siempre. Unas simples palabras pero a la vez tan fuertes. Por eso ese sentimiento debe ser considerado un arte por su pasión y su belleza… Esas palabras que quiero dedicarte a ti son…

_Te amo_

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada. Nunca deje de sujetarle la mano. Ella no tenia como responderle, yo solo la abrace. Pude oler su cabello, un bello olor a campo de flores donde se encontraba ella con una sonrisa de punta a punta. Sabía que no sería correspondido, ella todavía estaba sorprendida y balbuceaba algunas cosas.

_No lo espere._

Ella correspondió mi abrazo. Agarro sus manos a mi camisa y oculto su rostro y yo hice lo mismo. Al rato nos separamos y ella acaricio mi pecho con su camisa, sus mejillas seguían rojas y yo veía sus ojos fijos en mi pecho, no me dirigía la vista. Pose mis manos en su suave cara, acaricie sus mejillas e hice que sus ojos me vieran… Podía ver una tremenda confusión en ellos pero a la vez tristeza.

No pude contener mis sentimientos y me acerque más a su cara, ella cerro sus ojos lentamente igual que yo. De lo cerca que estuve nuestra respiración se mezclo hasta que llegue a sus labios, hermosos labios que deseaba saborear. A cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía mas intenso, jugueteamos con nuestras lenguas y nos separamos para respirar. Al abrir los ojos pude observar que su cara bicolor tenía nuevamente lágrimas.

El mundo se me vino abajo al pensar que fui yo el que la hirió. Por querer estar con ella y protegerla, hice lo que querían mis instintos. Ella se separo más de mí y seco sus lágrimas, no levanto su cabeza, miraba nuevamente su anillo de compromiso. Tembló un poco y se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba luchando en su interior nuevamente.

_Ahora su sufrimiento soy yo._

―Lo siento ―la oí decir.

―¿Que dices? ―le pregunte extrañado―. Discúlpame a mi por hacer ―me calló colocando un dedo oscuro sobre mi boca.

―Perdóname a mí, pero sabes... Nunca podremos estar juntos ―las lagrimas comienzan a salir pero ella las vuelve secar―. Yo me voy a casar con Madara, no podría engañarlo.

―Pero si... ¿¡Es que no vez lo que te está haciendo! Te está haciendo sufrir... Te engaña con Deid- ―tape mi boca para no decir más.

―Sí, yo se... Él lo hace... Pero, aun así, no puedo dejar de amarlo, ya estamos comprometidos. ―me muestra el anillo otra vez―. El fue la primera persona que me mostro cariño...

―Que sea la primera persona no quiere decir que sea la única ―intente decirle―. Tienes que estar con una persona que te haga feliz y...

―Yo amo a Madara, el me hace muy feliz ―me sonríe tristemente―. Ya no hay marcha atrás. No quiero dejar tu amistad por esto... Eres una persona que me comprende y me entiende, mucho mejor que Madara ―me toma la mano―. Entenderé la razón por la cual ya no quieras trabajar como mi fotógrafo y no me quieras volver a ver...

―No digas eso. Yo estaré allí cuando lo necesites. Yo solo te deseare la felicidad, ya que verte sonreír es lo que le da color a mi vida ―le dedico una cálida sonrisa―. Aunque esa sonrisa tuya no sea mía, por favor vive felizmente con la persona que ames...

―Está bien... ¿Iras a mi boda? ―me preguntó algo triste.

―Claro, no podría faltar a un evento muy especial para ti y tomare la más hermosas fotos que pueda. Plasmare tu felicidad en papel, haciendo que tu belleza de dos colores sea eterna ―le acaricio las mejillas suavemente y ella toma mi mano.

―Espero sigas siendo mi amigo ―me dijo de manera dulce. Me soltó la mano y se fue corriendo.

Amigo, es una palabra que no pensé que fuera espantosa, dicen que la amistad es bella, pero ahora mismo no lo es para mí. En realidad quisiera ser más que amigos, pero mis sentimientos no son correspondidos.

_La palabra amigo es dolorosa._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Zetsu's P.O.V. 

Yo estaba probándome ese hermoso vestido. Blanco con hermosas rosas blancas. Estaba rodeada de muchas señoras. Ella mes estaban ayudando a arreglarme para la boda. Una de ellas me maquillaba cuidadosamente con un lindo color plateado y un brillo rosa para los labios. Me cepillaron suavemente mi larga cabellera y me lo recogieron haciéndome un moño atrás adornado con rosas blancas de verdad. Me coloque mis guantes largos y mis pantimedias blancas, ya estaba casi lista. Solo falta colocarme el velo. Una chica me lo coloco con cuidado para no arruinar el peinado.

Duraron horas arreglándome, ya eran alrededor de las 3:00 PM. Estaba lista, solo tenía que esperar ese momento. Ya había llegado ese día, el día que cualquier mujer podría añorar, el día que marcara tu vida, el día que la cambia drásticamente. Hoy es…

_**Mi boda.**_

Pero no me siento tan feliz como debería sentirme. No siento la alegría que debería sentir. Sinceramente solo hay familiares de Madara, yo no tengo. Soy huérfana, nunca tuve padres, pero junto con mis amigos Nagato, Yahiko y Konan salimos del orfanato y vivimos los tres juntos. Después conocí a Madara cuando buscaba trabajo, el me ofreció uno como su secretaria.

_**Cada día…**__ me enamore más de él._

Enamorarme de él me llevo a esto. Esa cara que me muestra el espejo, esa cara de frustración y de tristeza por todas las cosas que he sufrido por él… Pero ya no puedo marcharme atrás, ya es el día.

Tenía ganas de llorar, las señoras se dieron cuenta y pensaron que era de felicidad, me aconsejaron que no lo hiciera ya que se podía correr el maquillaje. No llore, tenía que estar feliz… Era el día de mi boda.

_Aunque es __**otro día gris.**_

Yo estaba preparada. Estaba en una habitación, no podía salir, ya que dicen que el novio no puede ver a la novia «_Es de __**mala suerte**_». Estaba comiendo unos dulces de fresas cuando se me vino a la mente ese pelirrojo. También recordé ese lugar, el parque donde lo vi por última vez, no quería recordar ese momento justamente el día de mi boda.

―Sasori-kun… ―murmure.

No quería provocarle dolor a una persona que también quería mucho. Ese beso fue algo especial, sigo sin creer que le haya hecho eso a Madara. Quería dedicarle la más hermosa sonrisa por recibir ese amor que no podía ser correspondido por mí, pero las lagrimas salieron de mi, al pensar que no podía cumplirse… Pensar que podría hacerle Madara a Sasori-kun, lo dañaría, todo sería un desastre por mi culpa.

¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué solo existo para provocar dolor? «_**Solo decide que hacer**_» Me dijo una voz en mi interior. Decidí quedar como amigos… Sé que le provoque un inmenso dolor, su mirada de tristeza me lo dijo. Una persona como él, que lloró por mí, no merece dolor… No lo merece y yo se que con una persona como yo…

_Y sigo en esta pequeña habitación… __**Sola... Conmigo…**_

―Hola ―me dijo con una sonrisa un pelirrojo.

Entro a la habitación. Se veía hermoso, con un traje negro formal y su corbata roja sangre. Pude ver que traro de aplastarse el cabello pero seguía siendo alborotado. Reí por dentro y me sonroje. ¿Por qué él me hace sentir este tipo de cosas?

Cuando fue esa noche mi corazón no podía dejar de latir rápidamente. Una parte de mi me dijo «_**Quédate con él. No vuelvas esta noche a esa cama vacía**_», pero no pude, soy una cobarde. Pasare siempre en esa pequeña oscuridad… Por mi piel, por mi cabello…No, por proteger a una persona que acabo de conocer. Madara me lo dijo, me había visto con él en el estudio… Me había advertido que si no quería que lo dañara no me viera mas con Sasori-kun…

Malditos celos

―Hola ―le correspondo la sonrisa― ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien ―cierra la puerta detrás de él―. Apenas pude entrar. Aunque una linda chica de cabello azul me dejo entrar… ―se quedó pensativo.

―Sí, me imagino que hay muchas chicas por allí y si te ven por aquí no te dejarían entrar. Te dirían pervertido ―rio un poco.

―¡Oye! ―se sonroja―. No lo soy… S-Solo quería tomarte una foto… ―saca una cámara―. Quería verte con tu vestido… Te vez muy hermosa ―me dijo completamente rojo.

Escuchar esas palabras me emocionaron mucho, hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara nuevamente. ¿Cómo una persona que acaba a entrar en mi vida podía provocar que mi corazón explotara? Una persona bella y tierna como el… Una persona, que merece algo mejor que yo.

―Gracias ―le agradecí. Pude sentir un ardor en mis mejillas. Estaba sonrojada―. Tu también lo estas… Aunque no pudiste aplastar tú cabello, jiji.

―¡N-No te rías! ―se cubrió la cara con la cámara―. Mi cabello no es normal…

Su cara sonrojada se veía como un niño tímido que acababa de ser alagado. Un lindo y bello niño angelical…

_**Decide por una vez…**_

No puedo estar con él. Contuve mis lágrimas y deje que me tomara unas fotos. Su cara mostro una inmensa tristeza… Le dije que nos tomáramos una foto los dos. Cuando vi la foto en la cámara digital sentí que él era mi novio… Un ángel pelirrojo.

―Perdona por lo de la otra vez ―me dijo un poco triste―. Sabiendo que en pocos días que te ibas a casar te hice sufrir de esa manera.

«_**No, no fuiste tú. **__No digas esas palabras_», pensé. No podía contener las lágrimas por más que la intentaba. Su rostro, sus ojos mostrando su sufrimiento, sentía que transmitían su sufrimiento a mí.

―No te culpo, no tienes que decir eso ―le sonrió.

El me muestra una sonrisa débil. Hablamos un poco sobre las fotos que iba a tomar y luego se fue, un alivio para mí, no podía verlo sufrir así… No podía más.

_¿El amor es así de doloroso?_

_**No si decides.**_

Ya se acerca, me arregle un poco. Tome un ramo de flores de muchos colores que encargo Madara especialmente para mí. Al salir del cuarto me encontré con Konan, una chica de cabello azul y ojos grisáceos. Llevaba un bello vestido corto y blanco perlado como su flor de papel en su cabello. Me ayudo a arreglarme en el pasillo fuimos caminado a donde estaban todos.

―Este día cambiara tu vida ¿Sabes que haces no? ―me preguntó.

―Claro. Es una decisión que tome yo.

―Solo deseo que seas feliz… Haz la decisión que sea correcta ¿Está bien? Ahora ve ―me índico la puerta donde estaban todos.

―Está bien ―asentí con la cabeza.

_Ya era hora._

Era una hermosa iglesia. Madara había escogido bien. Había salido por un pasillo de la iglesia y me encontraba en el inicio de la larga alfombra roja con pétalos de flores a los lados. Avance lentamente, podía escuchar el órgano tocar esa música, todos los de los bancos eran de la familia Uchiha, pude distinguir un chico Uchiha con un chico con piel azul, creo que lo había visto antes. No estaban mis amigos Nagato y Yahiko, eso me entristeció un poco.

Al frente pude ver a Madara, con su hermoso traje de lujo. Tenía botones de oro y fue hecho por un diseñador italiano por lo que me había hablado. Ya estaba llegando, pude ver más de cerca que el sacerdote era un chico joven, me sorprendió un poco. Era de cabello grisáceo y de ojos violetas, tenia gel en su cabello y estaba peinado hacia atrás, lo veía leer un libro mientras tomaba vino, era un sacerdote raro.

_Era la hora._

Ya estaba en frente de Madara. Me sonreía complaciente y yo le respondí la sonrisa.

―Damas y caballeros hoy estamos reunidos para ver a esta hermosa pareja casarse en santo matrimonio… ―empezó a decir ese discurso matrimonial.

Yo no escuche nada de lo que decía. Mire de reojo, a un lado mío, es una esquina, estaban un chico rubio de ojos azul celeste con un traje formal igual que un chico alto con muchas coceduras, y con ojos verdes y la parte blanca algo roja. Ese chico era compañero fotógrafo de Sasori-kun, pero él no se encontraba, y el otro era su compañero… ¿Pero dónde estaba él?

_**¿Ya tomaste la decisión?**_

_Si, esta es la que tome, y nadie me hará retroceder._

_**Bien…**_

Ya no puedo echarme para atrás, mi amiga Konan depende de mí. Mi corazón duele, duele mucho. Es la decisión definitiva. Yo soy una mujer, «_**Nosotras**_», y tome una decisión, cambiara mi vida drásticamente, pero no puedo hacer nada. Amar es algo que encadena a las personas, es algo que… Te aprisiona sin saberlo… Un chico Uchiha trajo los anillos y se agacho para que Madara tomara uno de esos.

―Uchiha Madara ¿quieres recibir a Zetsu, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, y así, amarla hasta que la muerte los separe? ―preguntó el sacerdote.

―Sí, acepto ―me coloca delicadamente el anillo. Podía ver en su cara que estaba feliz.

_¿En serio el me amaba? _

¿En serio iba a cumplir todas esas palabras? Prometió esas palabras en la sagrada iglesia. Cumpliría esas promesas al pie de la letra… El no me seria infiel… El no lo haría. Me sonroje un poco y se esbozo una sonrisa en mi cara para Madara. Eso me hizo muy feliz. El me correspondió la sonrisa. Yo tome delicadamente el anillo y espere las palabras del sacerdote.

_Ya yo tome una decisión._

―Zetsu ¿quieres recibir a Uchiha Madara, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, y así, amarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Temblé… Mi mano temblaba, no podía decir nada. Miraba el anillo que nos uniría para siempre. Yo sabía que tenía que decir… Pero soy muy miedosa. No querían salir las palabras necesarias… Solo eran unas simples palabras… Mire a Madara que no entendía lo que me pasaba, seguro pensaba que estaba nerviosa. Escuche los murmullos de las personas y el chico agachado me miraba raro.

_Tú puedes… Yo se que puedes…_

Mire firme a Madara y dije…

―**No, no acepto** ―le mire sin temblar. Esa era mi decisión.

―¿Qué estás diciendo cariño? ―me preguntaba temblando.

Todo el mundo se quedo atónito. Mire toda la iglesia buscándolo, solo mire a todos los Uchiha murmurar.

―**Lo que dije, ¡No acepto!** ―le grite―. **Este anillo nos unirá hasta…** **¡Que los sentimientos nos separe!** ―lo tire al suelo haciendo que sonara y rodara por el suelo. Un bello anillo de oro.

Busque con mi mirada el pelirrojo. Mire a el fotógrafo de piel oscura y me señalo una puerta, la enorme puerta principal. Corrí, corrí como nunca lo había hecho, esa alfombra se me había hecho más larga de lo normal, mira para atrás por un momento y mire la cara en shock de Madara. Unas personas abrieron las puertas enormes de la iglesia, esas personas eran Nagato y Yahiko, ellos siempre estuvieron allí para ayudarme.

Konan estaba allí, al salir de la puerta me guiña el ojo. Nunca había sentido esto, sentía que un peso de encima se me había quitado, las cadenas que tenia se había roto. Corrí por el frente de la iglesia, ese pelirrojo estaba sentado en los escalones de debajo de la escalera de el frente de la iglesia. Corrí haciendo que las palomas volaran de su lugar. Salte por las escaleras.

Es un sentimiento que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo…

_Me sentía… __**tan libre.**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Sasori's P.O.V

Siempre pensé que esto terminaría así. De esta manera. Mientras ella sea feliz, mientras ella sea inmensamente feliz, todo estará bien. Ahora estoy aquí, en frente de la iglesia, en los primeros escalones.

_Soy un cobarde._

Verla en el altar, uniendo sus lazos con esa _desagradable_ persona, que sea besado por esa persona. No podría detener mis impulsos de golpearlo. ¿Así de doloroso debe ser el amor? ¿Quiere decirme algo ese dolor? ¿Eso significa que alguien lo sanara?

Ella será la única a la que podre amar. Sus hermosas hebras verdes… Suaves y brillantes con un olor exquisito, podía imaginarme un bello campo de flores; Perfecto para un campo de flores. Sus ojos dorados me decían el sol de ese campo de flores, le da vida y hermosura, hace brillar mi corazón. Esa delicada y suave piel, la cual deseas tocarla una y otra vez, puedo imaginar lo bueno y lo malo, y perfecto equilibrio en su interior. Su personalidad lo refleja con su bipolaridad, me encanta… Hace mi vida de otro color.

_Ella es mi arte. Todo es arte._

Pero ya no se podrá… No podre mirarla a los ojos después de esto. Escucho que de la nada se para la música y se escucha un gran silencio. « _¿Qué habrá pasado? _», me pregunte, me daba curiosidad… «_¿Debería entrar y parar la boda? ¡Si, debo hacerlo!_», me dije. Pero eso interferiría con la felicidad de Zetsu… No quiero que sufra más…

_No quiero ver llorar a sus dos yo._

Pensé detenidamente todo. Si no quiero que sufra, no la debería dejar estar con él. Él le va a traer más sufrimiento y la hará llorar por cada una de sus infidelidades. Mire a las palomas volar a la entrada de la iglesia, en los últimos escalones de la escalera. No voy a dejar que ella desperdicie sus lágrimas en tristeza…

_Deseo convertir sus días grises en todos los colores del mundo._

Escucho unos pasos acercarse. Abren la puerta de la iglesia y alguien sale, vi como las palomas se fueron volando. No le prestó atención seguro es alguien que estará llorando de felicidad o algo así. Tengo que entrar e impedir esa boda cuando digan «_El que quiera impedir esta boda que hable ahora o que calle para siempre_», me dije, o bueno algo así dicen ellos. Si ya estoy decidido, no puedo esperar a que caiga un milagro de cielo.

_Y así fue, cayó el milagro más hermoso que vi._

De la nada sentí un peso en mi espalda y al milisegundo ya estaba rodando por los otros escalones y por el suelo. Cerré los ojos pero pude sentir que era una persona que me abrazaba por atrás. Dejamos de rodar y esa persona estaba encima de mí. Cuidadosamente me acomode en el suelo y abrí los ojos…

_Mis días grises brillaron con sus ojos hechos de oro._

Me sonroje de la nada. Sus ojos me miraban de la nada, y ella estaba con su hermoso vestido de novia, con ese hermoso peinado ahora desecho por el aterrizaje en el cielo, pero me sigue pareciendo un arte. Estaba sucia por rodar en el suelo, pero igual irradiaba su belleza. Podía oler su perfume a lirios, dulces lirios de primavera. Ella me sonríe ampliamente y coloca sus manos con guantes de seda blanca en mis mejillas. No podía confundir las palabras que me había dicho…

―Te amo ―sus mejillas estaban completamente. Su sonrisa expresaba una inmensa felicidad.

Pensaba que esto era un sueño. Se supone que yo iba entrar… Se supone que…

Mis pensamientos se fueron.

Ella se acerco lentamente a mi cara y cerro sus ojos. Me dio un tibio beso que me dejo atónito. Tenía un delicioso sabor a fresa por su brillo labial correspondí su cálido beso y acaricie su ya peinado desarreglado, pero igual su cabello estaba suave. El beso se volvió más intenso y podía sentir su lengua jugar con la mía, quería que este beso nunca terminara. Hasta que sentimos el flash y dimos un respingo haciendo que separaran nuestro rostros.

―Yo los declaro Marido y mujer ―dijo mi rubio amigo con una sonrisa y a su lado estaba Kakuzu con una cámara.

Los dos nos sonrojamos y nos levantamos del suelo. También estaban otras personas, como la chica azul, y otro pelirrojo y un pelinaranja.

―¡Zetsu! Sabía que esta seria tu decisión… ―le dijo a ese hermoso arte.

―¿S-si? ―mira su ramo de flores y lo lanza. El que lo agarra es el pelirrojo.

―Qué lindo te vez con el ramo de flores Nagato ―le dijo al parecer su novia.

―¡No digas eso! ―se sonrojó.

―Vamos ―me tomo la mano.

Nos fuimos de allí. Donde pudiéramos ir, donde la vida nos llevara. ¿Quién diría que ella justamente a mi estudio? ¿Y si no hubiera ido a trabajar ese día por que estaba cansado? No estuviera agarrado de mano y mis _días grises _seguirían.

_A través del dolor se conoce el amor,_ eso es muy cierto. Si fuera necesario sufriría mas, con solo verla feliz. Una hermosa sonrisa de ella puede alegrar a cualquiera y con sus soles de ojo puede iluminar un campo de flores, lo cual es su cabello.

"_Nuestros días ya no serán más grises"_

"_Estaremos juntos… __**Hasta la eternidad, como tu arte**__"_

"_Te amo"_

_**«Another Gray Day in the big blue world»**_

_**Fin.**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara_Inuzuka: _

_¡Fiuf! Creo que fue rápido ¿Que les pareció? ¡A mí me basto! Ando muy feliz así que bueno… ¡Escribí lo mejor que pude. ¿Por qué estoy feliz? ¡Porque tengo el primer tomo del manga de Card Captor Sakura! Espero que más nadie se lo compre… Sí, bueno para los que no sepan que es __**Genderbender **__es el cambiarle el sexo a un personaje, osea ponerle el sexo opuesto._

_Perdonen si no les gusto el ultimo capitulo… Me quedo más largo de lo que pensé. ¡Quiero esparcir mas el SasoZetsu. Sé que es una pareja extraña blah blah blah… Pero me gusta y escribo lo que me gusta ¿Eso está penado? No, así que hago sufrir a las personas con esto muajajaja *-*! ¿Nadie quiere escribir d esta pareja? Vamos… Digan que siii… Otra de las cosas por las que estoy feliz es que… Tengo mi muñeca de Sakura Kinomoto hay es que ella es tan bella… Dejare de hablar y responderé sus queridos reviews *-*…._

_**Aki-Hatake:**__ ¡Gracias! A mi también me agradan tus fics, espero sigas el tuyo. Espero te guste la continuación de este. Gracias por decir alagos de este fic T.T… Espero que sea bueno a la final. ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews te querooo!_

_**Sasozetsu:**__ waaaa! Tienes el Nick de la pareja! Bueno aquí tienes la conti y puedes ver como termino. Espero te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar ese corto Sasozetsu!_

_**Andreadeidei-chan:**__ WAAAA! Tu siempre me comentas! Adoro tus comentarios… Que bueno que te haya gustado. Bueno si, el le rompe las ilusiones al pobre Saso-chan! Pues gracias por el apoyo por continuarlo! Que bueno que te guste y entiendo que las personitas no escriban de ella… Dx… Pero si escriben de incesto x_x… ¿Por qué D:? __XD… __Gracias por comentar y aquí tienes la contii… espero me haya quedado bien…Estoy pensando hacer la saga evil.. Me inspiran las canciones de vocaloid… SI! Pues si… Aunque ya no necesito las fotos ya que estuve allí, pero me gustaría ver la foto de Zetsu-chan sobre Sasori-kun… Seguro se ven rojos y tiernos xD… Espero te guste este x3!_

_**xxMizukagexx:**__ ¿Si la merecía? ¡WA! Gracias! Me apoyaste y pude seguirla… Gracias por comentar todos mis fics! Senpai se esforzara!_

_**AkatsukinoDarkey:**__ Si, se escribe así, pero ahora seria Two-shot, ya que son solo dos capítulos… Me gusta causar tristeza :D MUAJAAJAJ! … …. ¡Dices palabras demasiado bellas! ¡No podría decir nunca palabras así de bellas y expresarlas! T_T! Me encanta lo que escribes ToT… Ese es un pensamiento muy hermoso, ya también quiero compartir mi definición de arte… Para mi todo es arte… Hasta la más minúscula cosa…_

_**TheLoveIsArt:**__ Me gusta tu nombre xD… El amor es arte ToT! Es cierto! Es un two-shot! No te preocupes! Gracias por el comentario de mi otro fic SasoZetsu… Déjame decirte, que en fanfiction… Todo los SasoZetsu son míos, no hay de mas nadie, ya que ha nadie le gusta escribir de esta pareja que A MI me parece bonita XDD… (es que estoy frita… No me hagan caso xD) ¿En serio quieres escribir uno? ¡EN SERIO D:! Waa… tu escribes muy bello, yo lei tu fic GRAFITI hace tiempo y me encanto… ¡Por favor escribe un SasoZetsu POR FAAA T-T…Seguro serán mejores que los míos ToT… ¿En serio? GRACIAS T.T… No pensé que te gustaran tanto T.T… Espero te guste este capítulo! Jashin-sama te bendiga también… Suerte con la tarea! Byeee…_

_Eso es todo… Espero les guste esto que me llevo unos días y unas horas y ya me duele el brazo. Me iré a ver Sakura, o ver mi querida muñeca de Sakura Kinomoto.. ¡Es que es tan bella! ¡La adoro!_

_¿Quieres dejar un review? ¿Me lanzaras piedras por escribir sobre esta pareja? ¿Me ayudaras a pedirle a Kakuzu es foto que le tomaron a Zetsu encima de Saso-chan? ¿Me apoyaras en mi __**Proyecto: ¡Por mas SasoZetsu!**__ en FanFiction? O Simplemente te irás por qué no te gusto esto y dirás que perdiste el tiempo._

_¡Deidara-Inuzuka se despide! Agradeceré por leer este y por cada review que dejen Saso-chan se le declarara para casarse a Zetsu-chan. ¡Vamos Saso-chan tu puedes!_

_PD: Another gray day in the big blue world fue inspirada en una canción de Maaya Sakamoto, puede pasarse a Youtube a escuchar la canción *-*… ¡Es muy triste, pero muy hermosa! Yo la tengo en mi celular xD…_


End file.
